


Memories

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: His memories tended to fuck with him.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> May 6, 2006. For Skyrise, who requested "Anything Cloud."

His memories tended to fuck with him. Well, they actually tended to, um, fuck him, really. Hard.

Usually Yazoo on top, a fairly silent guide for the entire encounter, whispering sweet things onto to the others and rather indifferent to Cloud except when their bodies were actually rocking together, locked in the act.

But Yazoo usually had himself well-involved with Loz from the start, which tended to confuse Cloud. More than usual. Because he just wasn't used to being fucked by someone who kept bursting into tears.

Which made Kadaj all the more delicious - Cloud didn't quite know how to be any sort of dominant party and even with Kadaj firmly impaled on his cock, he knew he wasn't in control. Not at all. Not as Kadaj kissed him and made him see stars.

Not as Yazoo slipped a finger down to trace the ring where his cock slid into Kadaj's body, presenting a sensation he'd never even dreamed of.

And certainly not as Loz forced his legs further apart, filling him completely.

Yes, his memories did tend to fuck with him. 

He wasn't going to complain.


End file.
